Blazing Dragon Lyonesse
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10947 |no = 1458 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 134 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 11, 14, 17, 26, 29, 32, 78, 84, 90, 96, 102 |normal_distribute = 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 24, 16, 13, 10, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 11, 14, 17, 26, 29, 32, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102 |bb_distribute = 5, 4, 3, 5, 4, 3, 14, 12, 11, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 11, 14, 17, 20, 26, 29, 32, 35, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 13, 11, 10, 8, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 9, 9, 8, 8, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Historians view her death in a battle with the daughter of the lion demon clan's chief as a certainty. Had she escaped death in Grand Gaia, she likely would have gone on to act as an elite enforcer for Barion alongside her younger brother. At the time, the balance of power in Ishgria was extremely tenuous. Had Barion's forces been even slightly stronger, his secret plans definitely would have taken flight sooner than they did in reality. |summon = Whoever my foe is, I will fight... I will fight for Lord Barion... And for the family of the one person who matters! |fusion = I'll just give my brother the excess power... Hehe, he seems like he's got it together, but he's still just a kid at heart. |evolution = With my brother and me here, no one will be allowed to interfere with Lord Barion! | hp_base = 5956 |atk_base = 2374 |def_base = 2378 |rec_base = 1982 | hp_lord = 8003 |atk_lord = 3006 |def_lord = 2881 |rec_lord = 2722 | hp_anima = 9120 |rec_anima = 2424 |atk_breaker = 3304 |def_breaker = 2583 |def_guardian = 3174 |rec_guardian = 2573 |def_oracle = 2732 |rec_oracle = 3169 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Conqueror's Wings |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk and max HP, hugely boosts Fire, Water elemental damage, 15% reduction to damage taken from Fire, Earth types & slight reduction in damage taken for 2 turns when damage taken exceeds certain amount |lsnote = 150% elemental damage & 20% reduction after 5,000 damage for 1 turn |bb = Winged Twin Blades |bbdescription = 15 combo Fire attack on all foes, hugely boosts Fire, Water elemental damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & slightly reduces damage taken from Fire, Earth types for 2 turns |bbnote = 10% reduction, 125% elemental damage & fills 7 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Crimson Edge: Grenat Wille |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, hugely boosts Fire, Water elemental damage for 3 turns & considerably boosts Atk, Def of Fire types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 125% elemental damage, 100% Atk, Def to Fire types & 70% Def to Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Draconic Atropos |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Fire, Water elemental damage for 3 turns & hugely reduces damage from Fire, Earth types for 3 turns |ubbnote = 450% elemental damage, 80% damage reduction, 250% Def to Atk & 300% Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Draconic Arm |esitem = |esdescription = Reduces BB gauge needed for BB & probable 20% damage reduction |esnote = 20% reduction & 20% chance for damage reduction |evofrom = 10946 |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, Rec |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boosts BB gauge each turn |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 3 BC |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 30 |omniskill3_1_desc = Adds slight damage reduction from Fire, Earth types for 2 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_1_note = 10% reduction |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances BB's huge BB gauge boost each turn effect |omniskill3_2_note = +2 BC fill. Fills 9 BC total |omniskill3_3_sp = 50 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's elemental damage boost for Fire, Water types effect |omniskill3_3_note = +25% boost. 150% elemental damage total |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds considerable Atk, Def boost for Water types effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = 100% boost |omniskill3_5_sp = 20 |omniskill3_5_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's considerable Atk, Def boost for Water types effect |omniskill3_5_note = 120% boost |omniskill3_6_sp = 20 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds considerable Atk, Def boost for Fire types effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 100% boost (only added to BB) |omniskill3_7_sp = 20 |omniskill3_7_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's considerable Atk, Def boost for Fire types effect |omniskill3_7_note = 120% boost |notes = |addcat = Karl's Origin |addcatname = Lyonesse2 }}